Master & Assistant
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Daria selalu melihatnya sebagai siapa? (MicahxDaria, slight MicahxSakuya, onesided!MicahxShara. Waning inside, RnR? Cover from Ushi no Tane)


**Master and Assistant**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan. Typo kalau ada. In-beta. Abal-abal. OOC(s). Daria's PoV**

**Pair : Micah x Daria, slight Micah x Sakuya, one-sided Micah x Shara.**

**Disclaimer : Rune Factory bukan punya saya~ Kalau milik saya nanti Micah bisa nikah sama bachelors (?)**

**Happy Reading~**

.

* * *

.

"Rainbo~ow!" Aku sedang menorehkan kuasku di kumpulan bunga Toyflower di depan rumahku. Nah, sekarang mereka sudah indah~!

"Daria..."

"Ada apa, asistenku!" Kulihat asistenku, si pemuda cantik itu memijat pelipisnya - namanya Micah.

"Apakah anda bisa menghentikan kegiatan melukis tumbuhan tersebut...?"

"Kenapa? Mereka terlihat bahagia sekarang!"

"Tidak, Daria." Serunya sambil menggunakan water magicnya untuk membersihkan para Toyflower yg awalnya berwarna rainbo-ow~! Ehem. Maksudku berwarna-warni.

Terdengar helaan napas dari bibir Micah. Wajahnya terangkat dan menampakkan sorot mata yang... Sedih?

"Kyahahaha~!" Aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan aku kenal... Suara ini... Suara gadis di Miwako inn itu. Si Mermaid? Shino? Tidak mungkin. Oh... Sakuya!

"Hentikan mengulang cerita memalukan itu Sakuya!" Seru Shara. Shara? Kenapa aku tahu itu Shara? Kami sering mengobrol, dia sering memberiku bahan-bahan untuk catku.

Jadi aku hapal suaranya.

Hening masih menyelimuti kediamanku. Aku sibuk membersihkan seni-seniku. Entah apa yang Micah lakukan. Aku tidak tahu.

"Hei. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Daria?" Akhirnya Micah buka suara.

"Jatuh cinta?" Aku terkejut dia menanyakan hal sesensitif ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat cinta dengan mereka." Lanjutku sambil memeluk salah satu karyaku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Ha? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu." jawabku jujur.

"Oh." Micah hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar pernyataanku.

"Shara. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Nanti Mayor bisa mengira kamu diculik ehem Micah ehem" suara Sakuya terdengar jelas disini.

"Sakuya!" Balas Shara. "Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Seru Micah sambil melambaikan tangan & pergi. Aku hanya membalas lambaian tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang indah! Seperti bau setelah hujan. Itu artinya.. Hari ini aku akan melihat.. Rainboo-ow~! Ehem. Maksudku pelangi. Kulihat jam dinding. Pukul 08.00 AM. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang~

Seperti yang kuduga. Diluar rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya beberapa ekor burung yang tengah mencari cacing ataupun kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga-bunga. Bunga.. Aku memetik setangkai Toyflower. Aku akan memberikannya ke Shara yang selalu baik padaku~

"Kring kring!" Suara bel menyambutku saat membuka pintu itu. Disinilah aku. Fantastic Flower. Tempat dimana Mayor Wells dan cucu-cucunya tinggal. Kulihat hari ini yang menjaga toko adalah Mayor Wells. Kemana Shara?

"Permisi? Ada Shara?" Tanyaku.

"Shara? Dia sedang mencari bahan-bahan makanan di Oddward Valley" Jawab Wells dengan suara seraknya.

"Oh. Terima kasih." Aku pun beranjak keluar dari sana. Berarti aku akan langsung ke sana saja~ sekalian melihat rainboo-oow~! Pelangi maksudku.

Selama perjalanan... Aku merasakan angin yang menerpaku. Rambut pirangku berterbangan. Aku menangkap sosok yang kukenal. Pemuda berambut pirang. Asistenku!?

DEG!

Ke-kenapa aku panik? Detak jantungku mulai tidak terkendali. Itu hanya.. Micah.. Kan?

DEG!

Bersama Sakuya..

DEG!

Kenapa dadaku sesak..?

Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah. Mari lanjutkan perjalanan menuju Oddward Valley!

.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Suara yang kukenal. Aku mengintip dari semak-semak. Asistenku - Micah, melamar gadis anak pemilik inn - Sakuya.

Melamar. Benarkan? Itu dibuktikan dengan cincin yang dipegang oleh Micah.

Bruk!

Aku hanya terpaku dan mendengar suara benda jatuh. Keranjang? Jamur?Aku berusaha mengintip lebih jauh. Mataku terbelalak.

.

Shara.

Gadis itu menangis.

Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan...

Dia...

Juga mencintai Micah?

Juga mencintai?

Apa yang kukatakan..?

.

* * *

.

"Daria? Kenapa kau berantakan seperti ini?"

"Apa urusanmu? Biarkan aku sendiri!" Aku melempar bantalku kepada orang yang memaksaku bangun - Micah.

"Hup!" Dengan mudahnya bantal itu ia tangkap. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini sudah hari ketiga kau tidak keluar, merapikan diri dan seni-senimu, dan kau terlihat seperti monster penunggu Privera Forest."

"GRAAAUUR! Kalau begitu keluar saja! Jangan kembali!" Aku mengamuk.

Kemudian hening.

"... Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini Dried Sardine, Miso Eggplant, Poison Sashimi, Coloured Grass yang kau mau" Kudengar dia meletakkan beberapa barang yang disebutnya ke meja terdekat.

"Sampai jumpa nanti.." Jawabnya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Klek. Pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

Aku bangun dan menemukan dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?

Aku mengambil Miso Eggplant. Salah satu makanan favoritku.

Tiap kumakan..

Aku merasakan..

Cinta Micah saat memasak ini.

Enak.

Enak sekali...

Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangisku.

Aku ini.. Bodoh..

.

* * *

.

"Daria. Selamat siang." Seru Shara.

"Shara? Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu. Micah menitipkan beberapa barang. Ups! Seharusnya tidak kukatakan hal itu~" Dia menutup bibirnya yang berbicara panjang lebar.

Micah.. Mencemaskanku..?

"A-apa dia ada bilang sesuatu..?"

"Alasan?" Tanya Shara. Aku menggangguk.

"Bagaimana pun aku adalah satu-satunya asisten yang membantunya untuk mengurusi hidupnya." Setiap kata yang disebutkan Shara sangat membekas di otakku...

"Oh.." Aku menerima bungkusan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ya, Daria" Shara pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Terima kasih, Shara.." Aku melambaikan tanganku. Tersenyum.

"Asistennya... Dia hanya asistenku..."

.

* * *

.

Toktoktoktok. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah pohon Sharance - Rumah Micah selama tinggal disini.

"Tidak ada orang?"

Ceklek.

Aku berhasil membobol pintunya.

"Pintunya terbuka!" seruku girang. Tanpa babibu, aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam.

"Zzz..." Terdengar suara dengkuran lembut saat aku memasuki rumah ini. Aku yakin itu Micah. Siapa lagi yang akan menempati ini kalau bukan..

"Daria? Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?"

Aku menatap asal suara. Di belakangku. Micah. Eh?!

"Mi-" aku panik. Turunlah tingkat kecantikanku dimatanya (?) Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku ke tempat tidurnya.

"Zzz.." Itu ternyata Karina?!

"Ka-kau tinggal serumah dengan Karina?!" Aku histeris.

"Tunggu-!"

"Ber-berarti kau & dia.. I-itu artin- HMPHHH!"

"Ini salah pahaaam!" Dia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. Dan seraya menggenggam tanganku. Menuntunku keluar dari rumahnya.

Aku..Merasa waktuku terhenti saat bersamanya.

Rambut pirangnya yang halus diterpa angin. Tangannya besar. Ternyata dia memang seorang pemuda. Meski dia seperti seorang wanita.

"Jadi begitu Daria! Jangan salah paham!"

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Aku tidak menyimak penjelasannya.

"Karina ingin kabur dari rumahnya. Dan dia kabur ke rumahku." Ucapnya lagi.

"Be-be-berarti ka-ka-kalian ti-tidur SERANJANG?!" Aku panik (lagi)

"Te-Tentu tidaaak! Aku itu– tidur dilantai." Serunya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Tidur di lantai? Berarti tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara Micah & Karina kan? Benar kan...?

teringat tujuanku untuk kesini – minta maaf.

"A-ah! Mi-Micah!" Kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya?! Ini hanya minta maaf!

Aku mengangkat wajahku sedikit & menemukan dia menatapku dengan penasaran. Aku jadi takut...

"I-itu... A-aku mau minta maaf untuk sebelumnya... Maaf aku sudah berbuat jahat..." Aku menunduk. Tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah baikan?! _Yokatta_~!"

.

Senyum Micah. Lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya...

.

"Da-Daria?! Kau menangis! Kau kenapa?!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kupegang pipiku. Basah. Kenapa aku menangis?

"He-hei. Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Tanya Micah.

"Ti-tidak usah!" Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

"Daria. Kau yang bersemangat itu lebih baik." Jari-jari Micah membantu menghapus air mataku.

"E-eh?!" Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, kecuali, malu. Ya, malu.

"Apa kau sedang senggang?" Tanya Micah lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Wah! Rainbo-ow~!"

"Hahaha~ Ini Daria yang kukenal! Gadis elf yang esentrik. Pencinta seni & pelangi."

"Apa itu pujian?" Tanyaku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hahaha. Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku akan mewarnaimu dengan kuasku! Berubahlah menjadi domba dulu!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan kuasku ke muka Micah.

"Wa-wah. Tidak! Jangan!" Micah langsung memucat.

"Aku hanya bercanda~" Kukembalikan kuasku ke tempatnya.

.

Tenang. Hanya ada suara air terjun & riak air disekitarnya. Aku hanya terpaku menatap pelangi yang terbentuk di sisi kanan air terjun. Tempat yang romantis untuk dilamar.

Lamaran.

Aku lupa. Micah baru saja ditolak oleh Sakuya. Bisa-bisanya aku ini!

"Micah. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia balik bertanya.

"Kau... Baru saja ditolak Sakuya 'kan? Apa tempat ini tidak membuatmu sedih?"

Muka Micah memerah.

"A-ah. Yah, tentu saja sedih." Mukanya melembut dengan sorot mata itu. Sorot mata sedih. "Tapi, kalau terus terperangkap dalam kesedihan, aku tidak akan bisa maju."

Aku menatap wajahnya, ekspresi yang membuatku sesak, "Kau tahu, Micah? Menurutku Sakuya itu bodoh!"

"Hah?" Micah menatapku dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-dengan-itu.

"Bisa-bisanya dia menolak pemuda sepertimu! Padahal kau 'kan sangat baik. Kuat. Terampil."

"Da-Daria?"

"Mukamu yang manis. Suara yang lembut. Pandai dalam memasak. Selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan." Apa yang kukatakan?! Berhenti mulutku!

"Yang tanpa sadar, membuat banyak gadis disini iri dengan Sakuya yang notabene adalah gadis yang kau suka... Termasuk... Aku..." Ucapku lirih.

Apa?! Aku ingin menangis. Tapi, didepan Micah? Tidak! Dan... Tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan hal itu.

"A-apa yang kukatakan tadi...! A-aku hanya bercanda kok! Lupakan ya, asistenku!" Aku menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis disini.

"Ah. Lihat! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus merapikan karya-karyaku! Aku pergi dulu, Micah!" Aku berlari melewatinya. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Dia mematung. Tidak mengejarku. Aku bodoh sekali bisa jatuh cinta kepada pemuda seperti itu!

.

.

Sudah semusim berlalu setelah pernyataanku. Aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya. Aku bersyukur tiap dia mendatangi rumahku, aku tidak ada di rumah (Kabur).

Tapi, sebagus-bagusnya seniman, pasti ada hasil seninya yang jelek. Rencanaku gagal. Micah menungguiku di depan rumah. Seharian penuh.

"Daria-san. Aku tahu kau ada didalam. Keluarlah aku harus berbicara padamu!" Teriaknya.

Aku mengintip dari jendela. Membaca mantra untuk mengusirnya. Tapi, tidak berhasil.

Kau, Daria, seorang elf! Kenapa takut hanya pada seorang pemuda setengah monster itu?! Ayo keluar dan tunjukkan taringmu!

Aku berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahku.

"Ah~ Micah~ Apa kabar~ lama tak berte-!"

"Ayo ikut aku!" Micah langsung menarikku keluar rumah. Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya dapat mengikutinya. Seperti sepasang kekasih ya. Tapi, tidak mungkin...

Akhirnya kami sampai ke...

"Oddward Valley? Kenapa-?!"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Maafkan aku karena selama ini tidak pernah melihatmu yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya..." Dia berlutut & menyodorkan sebuah cincin pernikahan.

Aku tidak percaya ini...

Apa ini mimpi?

Tolong bangunkan aku.

Tapi, aku juga tidak mau kalau ini mimpi...

"Aku bersedia... Micah"

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Pfft. Cerita yang EDnya baru kelar. Padahal udah mendem dari tahun lalu. Maaf tidak diedit lagi. Karena itu krik-_- Maaf berantakan. RnR?**


End file.
